Screaming Eagles
Screaming Eagles is the thirteenth mission and first mission of the Market Garden campaign. In this mission, the player must secure a route to Son for the Irish Guards, capture an HQ and defeat many German units. Walkthrough Buy an Anson and use it to recon Valkenswaard. There should be 4 or so infantry units in the two town squares, but the one further from you will either have one or no infantry there. Spend all your money dropping Airbornes in the one further from you. During the time the plane moves, there may be two infantry units moving. Once the Airbornes finish off any infantry there, you should have a maximum of one casualty. Then, secure the other town square. After that, keep your infantry there because artillery will soon attack your troops, and there is armored recon that can scout the woods. Wait until the British destroy the recon, then drop three or four infantry in the woods near the only supply depot. If you'll wait long enough, the British will encounter the Germans guarding the depot. If the depot is not destroyed at the end of the conflict, you may capture it. But first, move your troops through the woods and destroy the AA. After that, your next objective will be to secure Eindhoven. After the British have destroyed all the machine-gun nests near Eindhoven, move your recon over the city. You will have then surveyed 4 or 5 out of 7 city squares. Move your Airbornes in Valkenswaard to the nearest entrance of Eindhoven, and drop as many Airborne units as you can over the city, preferably IN the town square where 4 Grenadiers are. It is slightly risky, but at least it gets the job done. Destroy the rest of the units in Eindhoven, if there are any. Then, tanks will come into Eindhoven. Keep your infantry units where they are, some at the nearest entrance, some at the town square where the Grenadiers were. Two will get destroyed IN Eindhoven, but one sneaks past that town square into the nearest entrance - where 5 Airbornes so coincidentally are! Finishing that objective, you will find that there is a Sturmtiger nearby, and your next objective is to destroy it. Move all your infantry into the woods, but if you'll look closely enough, the Sturmtiger is heavily guarded. Drop as many infantry as you can. Once you've put your entire army into the woods, put the Blitz ruse on the sector and charge the assault gun. It's stupid and reckless, and you should expect heavy casualties, but the objective will be completed. After this, all infantry you have (if there are any left) will be transferred from your command to somebody else, and you now have a closer airfield, right next to the supply depot. If you haven't captured it or if it hasn't been destroyed yet, now would be a good time to capture it. Drop three Airbornes into the woods near the AA guns on the other side of the river, and destroy it. Use those troops plus a few reinforcements to take Son, but recon the city first. You will now have completed a secondary objective: Recon 7 city squares. Then, drop as many units as you can in the woods near Son, then ambush everything near it, including the Morser closest to the HQ. Then, capture it. Some tanks will come in trying to liberate the HQ, but if you've put your infantry there, they won't even get close. Objectives Secure Valkneswaard- secure this town from a few Germans +50 Pts Destroy AA units Covering Eindhoven- just as it says +50 Pts Secure Eindhoven- Land some paratroopers and take over Eindhoven and ambush a tank and some German ground troops +100 Pts Ambush 3/3 enemy tanks in Eindhoven- ambush 3 Panzer IV's and their escort ground troops coming into Eindhoven from Son +100 Pts Destroy the SturmTiger- Ambush and destroy the SturmTiger +100 Pts Capture the German HQ at Son- +200 Pts. Trivia *The P-47 Thunderbolts have Light cal. AA turrets rather than their regular small cal. Machine guns. This is strange, and makes them do only 20 damage to infantry, the same as light infantry weapons. Category:Campaign missions Category:Holland campaign